Scardy Shark Kai
by Lost42
Summary: After watching a shark movie kai gets scared and doesn;t want anything to do with sharks. Can his friends along with some new ones help him to not be afraid of something he loves.


So after watching 47 meters down, this idea came to mind. Peter is owned by TCKing12. Killian Jones, aka Captian Hook is from Once Upon a Time.

Kai was excited because he, his older brother Alex and his dad were going to the movies to see a new shark movie.

The morning of the movie date arrived and Kai jumped out of his bed and got dressed in blue jean shorts and a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves and a gray shark on the front. He ran downstairs for breakfast and ate as fast as he could.

"Slow down. The movie doesn't start for a few hours." Grace told her three year old son. Kai scooped some scrambled eggs and brought them to his mouth as slowly as possible.

"You can eat faster then that." Grace laughed. Kai looked at his mom with a confused grin and then started eating normally.

Soon after breakfast the doorbell rang. Kai ran to answer it with Grace following behind. THey opened the door to find Ian standing there.

"You ready to go see some sharks?" Ian asked his son.

"Yeah." Kai yelled excitedly throwing his arms up in the air.

"Go get your brother and let's go." Ian said. Kai ran to the stairs and yelled for his brother to come down.

"What do you and the girls have planned for today?" Ian asked his ex wife.

"Girl stuff." Grace answered simply just as Kai and Alex came back to the front door.

They drove to the movie theatre, but stopped for snacks on the way to save money. Ian put the snacks in a backpack and went inside the theatre. They bought pocorn and drinks and took thier seats and waited for the movie to start.

The movie was ok. There were a lot of sharks popping up out of nowhere and it was a little scary for the three year old boy. He even spilled his popcorn at one point. As they were leaving the theatre Alex couldn't stop talking about the sharks eating people. Kai remained quiet, only saying something occasionaly so nobody would know he was afraid, afterall sharks were his favorite thing in the whole world. They spent the rest of the day togeather and by the time they got home it was almost bed time.

"Kai, it's time for your bath." Grace called soon after the boys had been dropped off by their father.

Kai gulped."What if a shark gets me in the bath tub?" He thought. He had to think of something to avoid taking a bath.

"I'm to tured mommy." He whined faking a yawn as he entered the bathroom to find his twin sister wrapped in a blue towel with Anna and Elsa on it.

"Ok but you're taking one tomorrow." Grace said draining the bathtub.

Kai walked to his room that he shared with Kya and was about to climb into bed when he noticed his blanket with the shark on it with it's mouth wide open. He quickly grabbed the blue blanket by the corner and flung it on the floor. Lickily his sheets were white with anchors on them.

"Why is your blanket on the floor?" Kya sked coming into the room now dressed in her light blue Elsa pajamas.

"It's dirty." Kai explained climbing into bed and pulling the sheet over him.

"Mommy just washed it yesterday." Kya pointed out as she remebered last night when her blanket was warm from the dryer.

"Well it's dirty now. Hana got on my blanket and now it gots dog slobber on it." Kai said hoping his sister would stop asking questions and go to sleep.

"Ok." Kya said rolling over and going to sleep.

Kya was wken up by Kai tossing and turning in his sleep. She went over to him and noticed he was having a nightmare. She grabbed his blanket off the floor and threw it on him hoping that would help him.

In Kai's dream he was being chased under water by a big shark while Kya was stuck at the bottom of the ocean in a shark cage. He woke up shaking and soaking wet. He then noticed the shark blanket was on him and his favorite shark stuffed animal was laying next to him. He began to panic when he felt the bed was wet and saw the shark stuff.

"The sharks are gonna get me." He yelled. He threw off the blanket and ran to the door just as it opened to reveal his mom, aunt, and uncle.

"The sharks are gonna eat me and my bed is wet." Kai sobbed in his mother's arms.

"You just had a bad dream." Grace told him.

"And peed the bed." Auntie added taking the sheets off and going and putting them in the washer.

Once Kai was cleaned up everyone went back to bed. The next morning after breakfast Kya went to her room to find her brother putting all of his shark stuff into a box.

"What are you doing?" Kya asked following Kai downstairs and outside to the backyard.

"I'm getting rid of all my shark stuff. Help me dig." Kai told her as he handed a shovel. They dug for a few minutes until Kya suddenly stopped.

"This is taking forever." Kya groaned wiping sweat from her forehead.

"You're right. We need better diggers." Kai agreed standing up."Go get Hana and Sadie. They can dig better then us."

"Kya returned a short while later with the two dogs and Kai watched as the two dogs dug a big hole. When he thought it was deep enough he pushed them back and put the box into the hole and covered it up with dirt.

"Kai, Kya come on. It's time to go." Grace called the kids from the back door.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. We get a new babysitter today." Kya said as they walked back to the house.

After being dropped off at Stu and Didi's all of the kids were dropped off at King Peter's castle. On the way Tommy noticed the concerned look on Kya's face.

"Uh Kya? Are you ok?' Tommy asked.

"No Something is wrong with Kai. He buried all his shark stuff this morning and he had a nightscare last night." Kya explained.

"Well I'm sure what ever is wrong Peter will know what to do." Kimi said as they pulled up to the castle.

"Thank you for watching them while Stu and I attend a Lipschitz siminar." Didi said as Peter met them in the entryway.

"No problem Didi." Peter said.

"Peter, we gots a problem." Tommy said tugging on Peter's pant leg to get his attention once his mommy had left.

"what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"It's my brother, Kai. He buried all of his shark stuff and is scared now." Kya explained.

"Oh yeah, these are our new friends Kai and Kya." Tommy pointed to the Filipno twins, who waved.

"Well I don't know much about sharks but I know someone who does." Peter said motioning for the kids to follow him. He lead them to a room with a bunch of doors lining the wall. He opened a blue door and stepped through. The kids followed him.

They entered into a world that was a dark forest. They soon spotted some light up ahead that turned out to be a small tavern. They walked inside and found a bunch of men drinking. Peter lead them to a small table near the fireplace.

"What is this place?" Lil asked.

"The answer to your question lass is the land of pirates." A man with dark hair and a hook for a hand answered in a British accent.

"Are you a real pirate?" Kai asked in amazement.

"Aye lad. I am. Killian Jones at your service." The handsome pirate stood and swallowed his drink before boweding.

"My name is Kai and I'm not really sure why we're here." Kai introduced himself.

"We're here because Kai here is afraid of sharks and he doesn't want to be afraid of them isn't that right?' Peter asked turning to the little brown boy beside him. Kai nodded.

"Sharks are something to be feared. Why do you want to not fear them?" Another pirate with dreads asked holding a cup of rum.

"Stay out of this Sparrow." Killian called."I've faced sea monsters that are worse then any shark."

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Aye. Now lets head to my ship and I'll help you face your fears." Killian said.

"Don't go with him." Jack Sparrow warned."He'll make you swim with the sharks and they'll eat you."

"Don't listen to this disgrace of a pirate." Killain told the kids and they followed them out of the tavern and onto his ship.

"Wow. We're on a real life pirate ship!" Kai exclaimed.

The kids went in different directions exploring the ship, except Chuckie who preferred to stay with Peter and Killian. Once everyone had a good look around they all gathered around the captian.

"You're not gonna make us swim with sharks are you?" Kai asked.

"No of course not. Don't listen to that drunk pirate." Killian answered.

"If you do end up in the water and see a shark just punch it in the nose or eye." Killian explained. The kids nodded in understanding.

"Is that all you have to tell them?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Killian answered.

"That's the worst advice I've ever heard." Jack Sparrow commented as he sauntered onto the ship with a bottle of rum.

"Get off my ship mate. Nobody invited you." Killian growled.

"I need you to take me to the black pearl." Jack said.

"If it'll get you off my ship then fine. where is it?" Killian asked.

"Off the coat of Neverland." Jack answered.

"Of course it is." Killian sighed. He had enough of that place and didn't plan on returning anytime soon.

"You up for a little adventure?" Killian asked the kids. They nodded their heads yes.

"You can be my first mate." Killian said placing a pirate hat on top of Kai's head.

"I get to be a real pirate." Kai cried excitedly.

Killian let the kids take turn steering his ship. They arrived in the cove of Neverland with out any trouble.

"Ok we're here, now get back to your bloody ship." Killian told Jack. Jack was about to climb into a smaller boat and row to his ship when a massive shark jumped over the boat.

"I think I'll wait until that massive beast is gone." Jack said stepping out of the smaller boat.

"Bloody coward." Killian muttered. Kai overheard his comment and realized he needed to be brave like the pirate standing beside him.

They watched as the shark swam over to the black pearl and attempted to jump over it but landed aboard instead.

"My ship!" Jack exclaimed. Killain sighed and swung over on a rope to Jack's ship and punched the shark making it fall back into the water.

"Still think I give bad advice?" He called to Jack.

"No. Thanks for saving my ship mate." Jack said once Killian was back on his ship. The two pirates sailed away from Neverland before the lost boys could come after them.

"That was so cool." Kai cried. I'm not scared anymore and now I want to go home and dig up my treasure full of sharks."

"that sounds like a fine idea." Killian said as he sailed back to the portal that had brought the kids there.

As soon as Kai got home he ran outside and dug up the box. He unpacked everything and put it in its place.

"So you're not scared anymore?" Kya asked.

"Nope. I'm going to be brave just like a pirate." Kai announced proudly.

Later that night Kai took a bath and had fun playing with his pirate ship and defeating the sharks.

Sorry if Jack Sparrow is a little out of character. i saw a clip in a preview for the new movie where a shark jumped over his ship and he was scared.


End file.
